Guardian
|image = Diep.io.BossProfile Guardian OLD Nav.png|Màu cũ Diep.io.BossProfile Guardian NEW Nav.png|Màu mới |weapon(s) = Spawner (1) |attacks = Crashers (24) |xp = 30,000 |hp = 3,000 |Tank Id = 49}} Giám hộ Khu Ngũ Giác, hay còn được gọi là , là một Trùm do AI máy điều khiển có cơ hội xuất hiện 10-14 phút sau khi phòng chơi bắt đầu và 15-24 phút sau khi Trùm khác bị tiêu diệt trước đó. Nó liên tục bắn ra Cảnh vệ hồng (Crashers) khi gặp bất kỳ người chơi nào trên cấp 15 trong phạm vi của nó đều bị nó tấn công. Nó đã được bí mật thêm vào trong trò chơi vào ngày 18 tháng 8 năm 2016. Thiết kế Thân hình là một tam giác màu hồng lớn trông giống như phiên bản Cảnh vệ hồng lớn hơn. Con trùm này còn có thêm một đoạn ống sinh ngắn, hình thang ở phía đáy, tạo ra Cảnh vệ hồng nhỏ. Về kỹ thuật Giám hộ Sinh ra 6 Cảnh vệ hồng mỗi giây và mỗi chiếc có khoảng 7,1 lượng máu. Nó có thể có tối đa 24 Cảnh vệ hồng như vậy xung quanh. Những Cảnh vệ sẽ ưu tiên đuổi theo người chơi ở trên cấp 15, khóa mục tiêu đó cho đến khi người chơi di chuyển ra khỏi tầm bắn của Giám hộ hoặc bị tiêu diệt. Tốc độ và sát thương của Giám hộ giống như lớp Overseer với các chỉ số thuộc tính lên mức tối đa. Những chiếc Cảnh vệ hồng tồn tại khoảng 10 giây trước khi biến mất. Các Cảnh vệ cũng nhỏ như đạn tự động của Tàu Mẹ (Mothership). Khi trùm này chết, Cảnh vệ của nó cũnh chết với nó tương tự như Đạn tự động của lớp Overseer. Giám hộ sẽ không nhắm vào người chơi đang tàng hình hoặc dưới cấp độ 15 trừ khi bị kích động. Thuộc tính Nó có 3.000 lượng máu và có thể hồi lại từ từ. Sở hữu tốc độ nạp đạn cao, nhưng chỉ với một ống sinh. Tốc độ di chuyển của nó khá chậm nhưng tăng đáng kể khi bắn ra Cảnh vệ. Điều này là do lực đẩy mỗi khi bắn ra chúng từ phía sau đuôi. Khung nhìn của trùm này lớn hơn một chút so với khung nhìn của lớp Hunter. Khi bị tiêu diệt, nó sẽ thưởng 30.000 điểm kinh nghiệm cho người chơi đã tiêu diệt nó. Chiến lược Có thể chống lại: Tank tăng yếu, có độ xuyên thấu của đạn thấp, sử dụng chiến lược Tank ủi. Yếu thế đối với: Tank có chỉ số sát thương/giây cao, đạn xuyên thấu mạnh, lớp Overseer/Sniper. Chống lại Guardian *Trùm này từng có 1/3 lượng máu của một Đại Ngũ giác, mặc dù bây giờ nó có nhiều lượng máu hơn. Sinh ra Cảnh vệ hồng với tốc độ rất nhanh, sau đó khóa mục tiêu vào người chơi gần nhất. Khi đã bị khoá, tất cả Cảnh vệ hồng của nó sẽ tấn công người chơi đó cho đến khi chết hoặc ngoài tầm bắn. **Người chơi vẫn sẽ bị khóa ngay cả khi người chơi khác ở gần con trùm hơn, do đó, chiến thuật khôn ngoan là lẻn vào để tấn công nó khi các Cảnh vệ hồng của nó tấn công người chơi khác. **Trùm sẽ không tìm đến bạn nhưng sẽ tiếp tục đi theo một lộ trình định trước, do đó chờ cho đến khi nó di chuyển vào một khu vực an toàn hơn trước khi đối đầu với nó là một điều khôn ngoan. **Với sáu điểm trong Drone Health, Drone Damage và Drone Count, một Necromancer có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt tất cả các Crashers của nó và giết Guardian chính nó tương đối dễ dàng, mặc dù có thể có một vài Crashers còn sót lại nếu minions của nó là hit đầu hoặc nếu Drone Count là thấp. *Trong các chế độ đội, thật là khôn ngoan khi chiến đấu với Guardian với một đồng đội kể từ khi đồng đội kia kể từ khi Guardian chỉ tập trung vào một người chơi mỗi lần. Bạn cũng sẽ có nhiều khả năng hơn để giết Guardian với một đồng đội xung quanh. *The Guardian sẽ "tha thứ cho bạn" nếu bạn làm hại nó dưới mức 15, trốn thoát, và trở lại. Thông tin bên lề *Boss đã từng được các fan gọi là "Triangle Boss" và sau đó “Crasher Spawner” khi không có tên chính thức nào cho ông chủ này. *Đây là Boss đầu tiên được thêm vào trò chơi, ông chủ tiếp theo sẽ được thêm vào là Summoner *Ban đầu, nó không có tên chính thức. Các nhà phát triển đã công bố tên như “Guardian”. Tên đầy đủ của nó là “Guardian of the Pentagons”. *Guardian and Guardian of the Pentagons được đề cập đến trong game. Đó là tên ở trên ông chủ và khi bạn đã giết nó Notification, nó sẽ được đề cập đến như Guardian, nhưng khi có thông báo cho biết nó sinh ra hoặc người đã phá hủy nó, nó sẽ được đề cập như Guardian of the Pentagons. *Giống Summoner, một phần tên của nó có thể được hiển thị ở trên thân. *Thật thú vị, nó có thể sinh ở bất cứ đâu, không chỉ ở Pentagon Nest, làm cho nó là Crasher đầu tiên để làm như vậy. *Nếu bạn gây thiệt hại cho Crashers của nó trong khi đang dưới mức 15, sau đó bạn sẽ bị tấn công bởi Crashers đã nhận được thiệt hại từ bạn. Thật thú vị, các Crashers khác sẽ không tấn công. *Khi nhàn rỗi, Boss này từ từ vòng vòng đấu trường cho đến khi nó nhìn thấy một người chơi. *Boss đã được buffed sau khi được phát hành. *Những người săn hàng không thưởng XP khi bị giết chết không giống như trong Pentagons Nest. **Đó là vì Crashers là đạn dược kỹ thuật (đạn, máy bay trực thăng, hoặc bẫy) thay vì một đa giác (giống như những kẻ săn mồi Pentagons Nest). Gallery Guardian Boss.png|Close-up của Guardian với thẻ tên của nó Triangle Boss 2.png|Một sự gần gũi khác của Guardian Guardian boss notification.png|Thông báo xuất hiện khi Người giám hộ được sinh Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 10.30.01 AM.png|Cái chết của số lượng lớn Crashers sinh ra như một Necromancer. GuardianProfile (1).png|Guardian Guardian Chat.png|Thiết kế riêng của người giám hộ Screenshot (18).png|Một Penta Shot bị tấn công bởi Guardian Category:Polygon Bosses Category:Bosses Thể_loại:Checked Category:Diep.io